Encontros e desencontros
by Sakura Soryu
Summary: Neji fora mais uma vez estúpido, e Tenten chegou mesmo a pensar que quebrara a cara, mas o Hyuuga não poderia lhe pedir desculpas de uma forma mais prazerosa [Presente para Ika Torps], talvez não seja exatamente o que vocês estão pensado. [NejixTenten]


**Encontros e desencontros**

**Disclaimer**: Naruto não me pertence, quem precisa dele?

Um NejixTenten do jeito que eu menos esperava para Ika Torps, um presente adiantado de Natal :)

Ika, eu falei que a fic saía, só não comentei se seria o tipo de fic que você chegaria a gostar, por isso, até de você, vou cobrar reviews xP

---------------------x------------------------x------------------------x---------------------x----------------------x----------------------x

Fitando-a diretamente com seus olhos brancos quase que opacos de tão sem vida, Neji ficava apenas a fitar os olhos castanhos de sua companheira de time, mesmo esta estando a olhar para baixo, assim evitando o contato visual que seria inevitável se resolvesse erguer o rosto.

Fugia de seu alto controle impecável não ficar observando Tenten limpar suas kunais dos pequenos cascos das árvores que impregnavam na arma da morena, sempre que ela treinava sua mira certeira.

Franzia o cenho em uma tentativa inútil de...Descobrir o que ela tanto pensava.

Não era um rapaz curioso, nunca lhe vinha situações que despertasse nele curiosidade, não tinha motivos para isso, porque eles simplesmente não existiam. E, agora, ao não tirar os olhos de Tenten, ele sabia que ainda continuava com o seu auto controle quanto à curiosidade absurdamente existente dentro de sua cabeça.

Porque, naquela situação em que se encontravam, Neji sabia que aquilo tudo não passava de um mero interesse.

Afinal, aquela menina ninja era sua companheira de time, e dela, ele nada sabia, então, porque não começar agora?

Não era a melhor hora, levando em consideração que fora rude e estúpido com ela novamente.

Podia ser considerado arrogante, sarcástico, frio e seco, mas, sabia quando estava errado.

E ela quisera apenas lhe chamar para tomar...Sorvete.

E ela, suportando a toda aquela desfeita, apenas sorriu em resposta mentindo que estava tudo bem.

Sem nem ao menos ele ter dito "sinto muito."

Suspirou, um suspiro pesado deixando a mostra pelo menos para sim mesmo, o quão estava irritado com aquela situação.

E Tenten, bem, ela apenas o olhou de relance voltando rapidamente a limpar as kunais, Neji já fizera seu papel de ridículo naquela tarde, não pagaria para ver outra resposta atravessada e grosseira vinda dele.

Um sorriso falso e engasgado muitas vezes pode se transformar em uma expressão triste e palavras impensadas.

Porque ao limpar aquela kunai, Tenten pensava no Hyuuga, e no estúpido convite que resolvera fazer justamente a ele.

Por que não chamara Lee? Certamente o ninja imperativo e chamativo a acompanharia com todo o prazer, mas...Ela quis tentar, e, acabou quebrando a cara.

Sabia que não deveria ter seguido os exemplos de Sakura, não que pedira algum conselho a ela, mas ao ver a ninja de cabelos róseos sempre tão persistente quanto a Sasuke, que chegou a pensar mesmo que aquela seria a melhor opção.

Melhor opção que em uma fração de segundos, se transformara na pior que poderia ter chegado a pensar.

Queria ir embora de baixo das folhas das árvores e ignorar a forte chuva que caía do céu que antes se encontrava tão limpo e ensolarado, como também estava a ignorar o olhar que Neji lhe direcionava.

Se já não bastasse ele ter sido tão "simpático" e "amável" com ela, ele ainda lhe limitava o espaço de visão?

Rangeu os dentes um no outro discretamente, "pare de olhar para mim Neji!"

Era como se a voz de Tenten ecoasse por sua mente em uma suplicia, ordem, o que fosse

para ele parar de encará-la.

Mas, todos que conheciam bem Hyuuga Neji sabiam que ele não pararia de fazer algo que lhe dava um prazer momentâneo por um simples pedido de Tenten.

Mais uma vez, estava a errar, mas, quem disse que ele aprendia com os erros?

Se era um gênio, não tinha como negar, mas, chegava a duvidar de que usava de toda a sua capacidade conseguida a anos quando se tratava de sua companheira de time.

Porque mais uma vez, estava a colocar tudo a perder.

E sabia que, talvez, pudesse colocar tudo nos eixos, isso é, se já estivera tudo nos eixos alguma vez.

Duvidava da capacidade de Neji como menino gênio, ou aquela idéia de deixá-la desconfortável fazia parte de seus planos de humilhá-la só mais um pouco?

Como gostaria de trocar os papeeis somente uma vez se quer em sua vida.

Não que chegasse a ponto de ser tão estúpida quanto ele, mas, apenas gostaria de sentir o gostinho de se sentir superior ao Hyuuga.

E isso tudo por causa de um convite para tomar sorvete.

E se ele...

Não tinha jeito, com um sorriso irônico na face, Neji sabia que já estava na hora, ela não precisava daquilo tudo, ele apenas lhe daria um empurrãozinho.

- Tenten, que ir tomar sorvete comigo? – E exatamente o convite que ela lhe fizera há instantes antes, ele agora lhe fazia juntando mais forças do que qualquer um poderia imaginar.

E a morena quase engasgara com a própria saliva diante de tal pergunta, arregalou os olhos em surpresa, aquilo estava mesmo a acontecer? Neji estava convidando-a para um encontro?

Aquilo não era possível, ou melhor, era, porque agora...

- Não – E como ela já chegara a lembrar, só não seria tão estúpida quanto ele.

E mais uma vez o silêncio reinou entre os dois, dessa vez nem acompanhado pelo barulho da forte chuva que estava a cair.

O céu já estava a contemplá-los com o belo sol.

- Tudo bem – E sorriu sem ela ao menos dizer nada, saindo de lá não acreditando no que fizera.

Aquele, talvez, fosse o seu pedido de desculpas diante de uma atitude tão estúpida.

Mas, chegou a pensar no sorriso falso que lhe dera, Tenten conseguira o que queria, e ele, chegou mesmo a pensar no mesmo.

Mas, ao ver uma criança saboreando um delicioso sorvete de morango a sua frente, chegou a pensar que um "sinto muito" vindo dele e logo após um "tudo bem" vindo dela, seria a melhor opção.

**Fim.**

E eu tenho certeza de que essa fic ficou algo totalmente inverso do que eu queria mostrar, mas não é de hoje que isso ocorre com fics que eu faço T.T

É um mal de Sakura Soryu.

Mas espero que você, Ika, e demais leitores, tenham gostado desse Neji e Tenten, completamente Sakura e Sasuke, Hinata e Naruto, Ino e Shikamaru, menos, menos Neji e Tenten.

Mas, tentando agente chega lá, e quando chegarmos, vamos querer chegar em outro lugar.

Porque eu não me cobro em nada, então, ano que vem é o ano das cobranças!

Ika, feliz natal adiantado, espero mesmo que gostado desse pequeno e OOC presente :/


End file.
